


Look here

by daljosu



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Jungkook, Explicit Language, I guess I'll keep tagging as I go?, I'm pretty much winging this, M/M, Mpreg, Top Taehyung, Unbeta'd, Unplanned Pregnancy, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daljosu/pseuds/daljosu
Summary: The hyungs knew. Everyone at Big Hit Entertainment was in on the secret scandal. It was hard to hide it in public, but the hyungs kept the pair in check.But they couldn’t keep the pair from the mistake they made. The mistake that would cost them more trouble than they could handle and might jeopardize the success and fame of the top k-pop group BTS.





	1. 8/23/15

August 23rd, 2015. 5:14 AM. Sunday.

Jungkook didn’t know what could be wrong with him. He didn’t have a fever and felt fine (for the most part) but yet he would be curled around the toilet in the morning, puking his guts out.

This morning his twisting stomach had woken him earlier than the nausea usually hit. He managed to reach the bathroom in time, instinctively curling in on himself as his stomach knotted up.

During a pause between heaves, Jungkook hears footsteps. In his mad dash to reach the bathroom, the maknae forgot to close the bathroom door. He’s too tired to lift his head as his stomach clamps again, pushing a strangled moan through Jungkook’s lips.

“Jungkookie? Are you alright?” It’s Seokjin hyung. Thank God it’s not someone like Hoseok hyung who would make a ton of noise finding someone puking in the bathroom.

“Jin hyung,” Jungkook calls out, his head struggling to lift and catch sight of the older. “No, I’m not alright.” He’s confused and in pain and he’s only working himself up. As he takes in ragged, uneven breaths, he feels like he’s going to throw up again. Turning away from his hyung, Jungkook cradles the toilet and heaves into the bowl.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” There are tears making their way down his cheeks now as he sobs, unable to control his emotions. Seokjin hyung lowers himself to the floor beside Jungkook and rubs comforting circles on his back.

“Shh, calm down Jungkook. Crying and getting yourself worked up will only make it worse.” Exhausted, the fit passes by and leaves Jungkook motionless and absolutely spent. He hadn’t been sleeping very well lately either, what with BTS getting busy with their promotions and preparing for their comeback.

“I-I’ve been throwing up for a week. But I don’t f-feel sick.” Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Jungkook’s nose crinkles at the smell coming from the toilet. He lifts a shaky hand up and flushes the toilet, struggling to his feet with the help of Seokjin hyung.

“You should see a doctor. It could be easy for you to catch a bug – especially with our busy schedule – and that’s not good.” Seokjin’s voice is a low hum in Jungkook’s ears as he brushes his teeth, leaning gently into his hyung for support.

“But we don’t have time.” Jungkook complains, turning to face his hyung.

“We’ll make time.” Seokjin hyung nods at Jungkook, his hands firm on the younger’s shoulders. “Go back to bed. You need to sleep.”

[][][][]

August 23rd, 2015. 9:30 AM. Sunday.

Sundays can either be busy as hell or emptier than an abandoned neighborhood. Today it’s a little bit of an in between, with a lot of free time but vigorous dance practicing today.

When Jungkook wakes up, he notices that the hyung he shares a room with is gone. Namjoon hyung has already woken up, it appears. Glancing at his bedside clock as he slowly sits up, Jungkook stretches and yawns. It’s not particularly late in the day, but the dorm is oddly quiet.

Rising from his bed and stretching again, Jungkook wanders out into the larger part of their dorm, finally hearing noises from the kitchen. Following the smell of food and the sound of hushed voices, Jungkook reaches the dining room where all the members are gathered for breakfast. Even Yoongi hyung is awake, which makes Jungkook blink several times.

“Ah, Jungkookie. You’re awake.” Seokjin hyung appears from the kitchen with several dishes, setting them down in the middle of the table. “How are you feeling?”

Jungkook can’t help but bristle at the tone of voice Seokjin hyung used. He’s not fragile and dying. “Fine.” Comes his short reply as he takes a seat beside Taehyung. The older immediately reaches for Jungkook’s hand under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“You’ll be alright for our schedule today, right?” Without saying anything, Jungkook nods at Seokjin hyung’s question. Of course he’ll be alright. He feels fine right now. Why wouldn’t he feel fine later?

“Good. Our dance instructor says it’s going to be a vigorous dance practice today.” An uncalled-for twist in Jungkook’s gut pulls a grimace onto his face that – luckily – nobody catches. He’s fine.

Nodding once more, Jungkook dishes himself some food he’s found he’s able to stomach in the past week and keeps running some reassuring dialogue through his head. _I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine._

[][][][]

August 23rd, 2015. 1:05 PM. Sunday.

Sweat drips down Jungkook’s face as he leans forward, his hands resting on his knees. When Seokjin hyung said it was going to be a vigorous dance practice he wasn’t wrong. Throughout practicing for their new songs, Jungkook would feel his stomach clamp up again. He’d power through it, though, always repeating that one line in his head. _I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine._

Their dance instructor had left to speak with one of their managers and given the seven of them a much-needed break. Jungkook’s whole body was on fire and a deep ache was beginning to sprout from his back like an unwanted weed.

He thought the nausea had passed. Straightening up, a sharp stab jolts through his stomach. It feels like someone had stabbed him. Letting out a startled gasp, the world starts to spin around him. Jungkook is suddenly terrified. He has no idea what’s going on and there’s an unbearable pain ripping through his body like fire.

Reaching out as he begins to buckle, Jungkook grabs onto the nearest person to him, which happens to be Hoseok hyung. At the contact and dragging as the maknae continues to fall, the older hyung lets out a startled yelp and reaches out to catch the younger.

“Jungkook-ah!” Hoseok hyung’s face is swimming in front of Jungkook’s eyes. He looks slightly terrifying, his face distorted and floating across his vision. Before long there’s more faces pressing themselves into his line of vision, but Jungkook is already gone. It isn’t long until his vision fades to black and there’s simply nothing but white noise.

[][][][]

August 23rd, 2015. 10:45 PM. Sunday.

Jungkook slowly opens his eyes. He’s met with the stark brightness of a white ceiling. From the smell alone he’s well aware of where he is. The hospital. Well, Seokjin hyung got him here anyway.

As he tries to remember what happened, Jungkook becomes aware of another weight on the bed, dipping it down to the right a bit. His eyes slowly, slowly move over to catch on Seokjin hyung’s hidden face, which is resting on his arms on the bed.

Next his eyes move to the open window, which is portraying a small part of the bright nightlife of Seoul. Next they find a clock, which takes a bit more time than finding Seokjin hyung and the window did. 10:47 PM. No wonder Seokjin hyung is passed out beside him.

Before Jungkook can shake his hyung awake, there’s a doctor quietly entering the hospital room. The maknae never jumps at a lot of things, but the sudden appearance of the doctor made him jump slightly as she approaches.

“Hello Jungkook-ssi. I’m Dr. Kim Daeyoung. How are you feeling?” The doctor has a calculating look on her face, which makes Jungkook feel nervous. It’s like the doctor knows something and he doesn’t.

“Fine.” The maknae’s answer is clipped and final. Jungkook doesn’t want to be here and this doctor is making him nervous.

Dr. Kim smiles kindly at Jungkook, which doesn’t help with his mood. He glowers back, the picture of hostility. “Alright. I’ve already spoken here with Seokjin-ssi and your manager who came along, so there’s no need for you to wake him.” There’s definitely something Jungkook doesn’t know. His hands come to twist knots in the sheets that have pooled around his waist.

“I’m unsure if you’re aware or not, but today at around 1:15 PM you passed out while training with your fellow members. We took some blood tests to rule out anything blood-borne as a cause and found something… surprising.” Dr. Kim tries to smile again at Jungkook, but it comes off as more of a grimace. Definitely something wrong.

“You’ve been suffering from nausea, dizziness, and fatigue lately, correct Jungkook-ssi?” Yes, yes, and yes. And just that morning he’d also been needing to pee more. Nodding his head, Jungkook thinks through what she’s just pointed out. Nausea, dizziness, and fatigue. Those all sounded oddly like the symptoms of someone who was – 

No. He couldn’t be, right? He and Taehyung always used a condom when they had sex. Plus it had been forever since they got intimate with each other. With so many appearances in public and having such a busy schedule, they had hardly gotten any time alone.

“Congratulations, Jungkook-ssi. You’re pregnant.” Dr. Kim confirmed his worst fear, and Jungkook’s face fell. Pregnant. Confusion came next as he stared back up at the doctor.

“But I… my partner always used a condom.” He defends, his fingers knotting themselves in the mess of sheets around his waist.

“Condoms don’t always work, I’m afraid. They have a 99.9% success rate, but that doesn’t mean they’re 100% reliable. There are plenty of cases where the condom has broken and neither partner have realized it.” Dammit. “From the tests we’ve performed it appears you’re about nine weeks along.”

Nine. That sounds about right. They had had a lot of free time in June. It had only taken a night where one of them got horny for the other to also become horny. He actually didn’t recall Taehyung putting a condom on that night.

“We weren’t able to do an ultrasound that showed the image of your child, but at your next appointment we’ll be sure to do one.” Ultrasound. Your child. Child. Jungkook was going to have a baby. It was all starting to overwhelm him and even though he had slept through a good chunk of the day he could feel himself getting tired.

“We’ve already set up another appointment for you with Seokjin-ssi and your manager, so you’ll be free to walk out tomorrow morning. Until then Jungkook-ssi.” Dr. Kim gives Jungkook one last smile before giving him an encouraging pat on the leg and leaving.

As soon as she’s gone, Jungkook falls back into the fluffy pillows. Everything happened all at once and he can’t believe it. Pregnant. How will the baby affect BTS? Shit, they have their comeback looming ahead and although the majority of the filming for it is pretty much done, there are still so many promotions and appearances to be done.

Thinking ahead, Jungkook goes through the numbers. He’ll be three or four months when their newest album is dropped. Will he be showing by then? Maybe he can still get away with being fine.

As thoughts continue to crowd his mind, Jungkook fails to notice his hyung waking up beside him. As the form of his hyung moves and straightens up, Jungkook catches sight of him and jumps once again.

Seokjin hyung is obviously tired. He’s bleary-eyed and blinking rapidly at the younger. He rubs his eyes several times before releasing a yawn.

“Y-you know about… it, Jin hyung?” Jungkook’s voice sounds very small and scared. His fingers are once again playing with the sheets as his eyes quickly look downward, unable to meet Seokjin hyung’s eyes. He hears the older sigh and sub-consciously braces himself for some strong words.

“Yes, I know about it. I’m not going to yell at you, though, so you can relax.” Without even meaning to, Jungkook’s body had seized up, expecting to be hit full-force with his hyung’s disappointment.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not disappointed in you, Jungkook-ah.” There it is. The maknae flinches against the words, his fingers tightening their grasp on the sheets. “Even though Namjoon is the leader I feel like I hold some responsibility as well, being one of the oldest hyungs.” There’s clear defeat in Seokjin’s voice and it makes Jungkook feel guiltier than he already is.

“I’m sorry.” Before he can stop himself, he’s whispered these hushed words. His hyung jumps at the sudden vulnerability in the younger. Seokjin hyung’s fingers come up to wipe at the tears Jungkook didn’t know he’d been shedding. Blinking up at his hyung, Jungkook sniffles loudly. “This is all my fault and I wouldn’t be jeopardizing our comeback and public figure if it wasn’t for my dumb ass.”

“Absolutely not. You’re not the only one at fault here. When we get back I’m going to beat Taehyung-ah’s ass senseless. It’s his fault too.” Seokjin’s voice is full of livid fire and it makes Jungkook blink. He’d never heard that sort of anger and protectiveness in his hyung’s voice before and it took him by surprise.

“Please don’t. He won’t understand what’s happening. He… he doesn’t know.” Swallowing thickly, Jungkook can feel his whole body start to get heavier and heavier. Despite how awake his mind is, his body is begging for sleep. Before long he’s fallen asleep, and his hyung quickly follows suit after several minutes in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first chapter! Sorry if it's a little awkward. I'm actually grateful that I'm happy with how it turned out. This is my first fanfic that I've decided to actually do and whatnot so I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> Sorry if the timeline is kinda screwed up. I tried my best and I don't know everything about comebacks and promotions and the sort so I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with this! And this is canon so I'm trying to keep the boys as realistic as possible. I'll try my best but I can't guarantee anything!
> 
> Please continue to give Bangtan lots of love and I'll update as soon as I can! ^^


	2. 8/24/15 – 9/6/15

August 24th, 2015. 11:03 AM. Monday.

The drive back to the dorm is silent. Upon being discharged from the hospital, Jungkook discovers that the manager who had gone to the hospital with he and Seokjin hyung was none other than Sejin hyungnim. Jungkook felt relieved because there was nobody else he’d rather have know about this… condition than Sejin hyungnim.

Once the trio had reached the dorm, they parted ways with Sejin hyungnim with a promise to keep him updated before heading inside. Jungkook was already feeling tired by the time they opened the door to the dorm and all he wanted was to get in bed and sleep for endless hours.

But before he could do that he had to fight through the wall of worried members. Of course his hyungs would be worried about him. Jungkook assures them all that he’s “fine, really, just sleep deprived and overworked” in an effort to reach his shared bedroom. Everyone seems relatively convinced except Taehyung, who watches the maknae with careful, skeptical eyes.

But now he’s reached his and Namjoon hyung’s shared bedroom. He closes and locks the door before anyone else can approach him, feeling a bit guilty that he’d worried his members so much before shutting himself away. But he has other things on his mind.

Instead of heading to his bed, Jungkook makes a beeline for the mirror nestled in their bedroom. All through the car ride back to the dorm, he’d been itching to inspect his abdomen. With the new news that he was expecting a baby, he wanted to pay careful attention to his stomach.

He stands in front of the mirror for a couple minutes, turning like a model on a runway to inspect his stomach from different angles. There really isn’t anything there under Jungkook’s baggy black t-shirt, but once he flattens the fabric against his abdomen, there’s a bit of an outline.

At the sign of a bump, the maknae rips up his t-shirt to stare hard at the skin on his stomach. If he were to glance at it he likely wouldn’t notice anything, but he’s been standing here scrutinizing his stomach for ten minutes so of course Jungkook would notice something.

Tentatively dropping a hand down to his stomach, Jungkook runs the pads of his fingers across the skin there. He expected the skin to be soft and squishy under his touch when in reality it’s hard and his skin is stretched across the surface. His breath catches in his throat at the feeling. It feels more real now that he’s seen it. His abdominal muscles are melting into a soft bump, the abs he’d spent hours in the gym for fading in a matter of weeks. It’s a bit of a shame, but at the same time Jungkook feels exhilarated because of the cause.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Jungkook lets his t-shirt fall back over his stomach to hide the small bump. Falling onto his bed, he blinks up at the ceiling, his mind racing. What does he do now? BTS is too busy for their prized “golden maknae” to have a baby. Besides, that would be too much bad press for their group and they would suffer. Jungkook can already picture all the members of society frowning down at him, deeming him a failure and disappointment.

Curling over onto his side, Jungkook listens to the thundering of his heart. If he’s going to have this baby, there’s no way he’s going to put it up for adoption. He can already tell that he’s grown too attached to his unborn child to let them slip out of his fingers. But at the same time he can’t just abort them for the sake of the group. It’s then that Jungkook comes to a crashing realization.

He’s going to have to leave the group. He can’t risk Bangtan’s rising popularity with his stupid mistake, but he can’t really do anything to fix it because of his damn emotions, so the only thing to do would leave.

With these words in his head, echoing negatively to crumble his reason, Jungkook’s hands instinctively curl around his stomach, as if protecting his child from the world outside. He doesn’t even have to tell the other members. Seokjin hyung would know but nobody else would. Tension creases his brow and brings his thick eyebrows together at the thought of his eldest hyung. If he left without telling anyone else it would destroy Seokjin hyung and Jungkook couldn’t do that.

With a defeated sigh he brings his knees up to his chest, his eyes fluttering closed as exhaustion from the previous day seeps back into his bones. Even though he’d hardly done anything today and it was only now noon, Jungkook felt like he’d run a marathon. He blames the baby. Even though his mind is still racing with questions and worries, he somehow drifts into a fitful sleep, never moving from his curled-up position on the bed.

[][][][]  
August 24th, 2015. 8:45 PM. Monday.

Apparently Jungkook was a lot more tired than he’d expected. He slept through the majority of the afternoon and only woke enough to eat dinner before returning to bed. When he wakes again to a protesting bladder there’s an obvious body in the bed squished against him.

He doesn’t even need to look to know its Taehyung. The familiar way his arms wrap around Jungkook when he’s sleeping, demanding him to hold Taehyung tight. Usually he doesn’t mind it but he urgently needs to reach the bathroom and their tangled limbs aren’t helping very much.

At first the maknae is gentle trying to untangle his limbs from the mess in the bed, but his movements become more urgent and rough when the gentle prodding and shifting proves to not be doing anything.

In his haste to get out of the bed, Jungkook accidentally wakes Taehyung. The older blearily lifts his head to stare in an offending way at Jungkook. He freezes when caught, Taehyung’s leg held halfway in the air.

“I have to pee,” He announces quietly, shoving Taehyung’s leg over in a half-hearted attempt at freeing himself. Taehyung grunts in acknowledgement, helping Jungkook escape the trap that he had fallen into whilst sleeping.

As he leaves the bedroom to pee, Jungkook hears Taehyung’s voice speak quietly behind him, wondering and puzzled.

“He never has to pee at night,”

[][][][]  
August 26th, 2015. 9:47 AM. Wednesday.

In the past two days Jungkook has had to cover up more episodes of nausea than concerts he’s performed in his career as an idol. He’d gotten good at it, but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up. He found it exhausting trying to hide this secret from his hyungs. Especially when they were starting to get suspicious that something was going on.

Today is his doctor’s appointment and Jungkook isn’t sure he’s ready. He refused looking up any sort of article on whatever the hell was going on inside his stomach in a vain attempt of keeping the attachment at bay, but he had a feeling this appointment would make everything feel more real.

He gets dressed slow, his mind racing a mile a minute. He knows Seokjin hyung is waiting impatiently for him outside, but he can’t bring himself to move faster. So he takes his time, accepting the fact that he’ll have to endure a small lecture from his hyung in the car.

When he does leave, Seokjin hyung isn’t pissed at him. Jungkook feels relieved, but at the same time he’s worried because any other day his hyung would be pissed at him for taking his own sweet time when he knows they have a schedule to follow. But his eyes are soft as he looks at Jungkook and that makes his stomach flop uncomfortably.

They leave with the excuse that they’re going shopping with Sejin hyungnim. Today was purposefully scheduled to be a free day so Jungkook could go to his appointment.

During the drive to the appointment, Jungkook tries to calm his erratic heartbeat. Seokjin hyung has his eyes on him the whole time and it makes Jungkook’s skin itch. He doesn’t like the looks his hyung keeps giving him but he’s grateful nonetheless that Seokjin hyung is coming along.

He manages to calm himself down but as soon as he’s seated in one of the various examination rooms his breathing picks up and Jungkook’s gaze desperately finds Seokjin hyung, who comes to stand near him.

“I can’t do it. God, hyung, I’m so scared.” He can hardly get the words out between his gasping breaths and Jungkook knows he has to calm down. “This appointment will make all of it feel real and I still don’t know what I’m going to do and I still have to tell the rest of Bangtan but they might not understand and _oh god I have to tell Taehyu_ –”

“Jungkookie, calm down. It’s going to be fine.” He hadn’t even realized he’d started rambling until his hyung cut through the stressed unslaught of words. As Jungkook looks up into Seokjin hyung’s eyes and sees an odd calmness that combats the wide, wild darkness of Jungkook’s own eyes.

He still doesn’t feel completely okay when the doctor comes in, but his hyung stays close by him the whole time and it isn’t as bad as Jungkook thought, just as long as Seokjin hyung was right there with him.

[][][][]

August 26th, 2015. 11:06 AM. Wednesday.

The whole ride back to the dorm Jungkook refuses to put the little printed ultrasound picture of his baby away. Although it still only looks like a alienated blob, he can’t stop imagining it growing to look like a living, breathing human being. It still scares him shitless and it definitely should.

Upon arriving back at the dorm, Jungkook hastily stuffs the picture into his pocket, shooting a glance at his hyung as they enter. As a cover up, they’re both carrying plastic bags full of groceries (because they actually did need food), but Seokjin hyung insists on carrying the heavier bags, winning by pulling the pregnancy card for Jungkook. If he can still dance he’s sure he can at least carry some plastic bags.

Entering the dorm there isn’t any activity around the eldest and maknae arriving back. Jungkook is grateful for that, but before he can disappear from sight for a couple hours for a hardcore power nap he’s strangled by Taehyung, his boxy grin in place.

“Jungkookie! Play video games with me. Hoseokkie hyung doesn’t want to and Jimin went to the studio.” There’s a pout gently marring his features now as he explains his ordeal. Jungkook is about the refuse before he really looks at Taehyung. The older is smarter than he lets on and Jungkook forgets that sometimes. Taehyung is testing him, testing a hypothesis he has based off of some sort of evidence he has collected off of Jungkook. So he can’t refuse unless he wants to give more data to Taehyung.

“Sure, I’ll play.” He’s caught him. A flash of something hidden behind Taehyung’s dark eyes has Jungkook feeling smug and satisfied. He has puzzled the detective for at least a little longer.

[][][][]

September 6th, 2015. 3:57 PM. Sunday.

Jungkook doesn’t know how much more he can take. With BTS’ comeback looming closer and closer, practice has become even more strenuous and constant. Jungkook is running on several hours of sleep after staying up all night retching and crying. Seokjin hyung came periodically to the bathroom to check on him through the night, but Jungkook didn’t leave the bathroom until five in the morning.

It felt like immediately after he was being roused for dance practice. Everything hurt and Jungkook knew it was going to be a bad day, but running on hardly two to three hours of sleep left him disorientated and sensitive to everything.

They had already been practicing for almost nine hours and he was utterly spent. He was hungry but nauseous at the same time and he’d been dancing awfully from the beginning. After a rest for lunch he had done better but now his dancing had gone back to slow and awkward. He could tell it was getting old by the looks of the other members and their instructor as they took another break.

Slumping against the huge mirror, Jungkook tried to catch his breath. A cramp in his stomach made him jolt in fear, his hands unconsciously flying to the small, barely-there rise of his bump. The pain subsides quickly and Jungkook manages to pull his hands away from his stomach right when Hoseok hyung saunters over with a plastic cup of water.

Sliding down to sit beside Jungkook, he scans the maknae as he grabs the cup and downs it instantly, the water gone within seconds.

“How are you holding up?” Hoseok hyung is being gentle, but Jungkook can hear the tight sound of impatience underneath the concerned tone. He knows his hyung truly is worried about him, but Jungkook also knows he’s upset and frustrated with the youngest.

“I’m fine,”

“Are you sure about that?”

“...I said I’m fine, hyung.” Jungkook didn’t really mean to snap, but Hoseok hyung kept pressuring him to tell him how he really feels and he’s done. He’s done with dancing and throwing up every damn day and hiding this huge secret from his members.

“Whoa hey calm down. I’m just worried – we’re all worried – because you’ve been acting so weird lately. Is there something you’re not telling us?” Panic strikes Jungkook and he stands up so fast the room spins and his legs shake.

“I’m not hiding anything from you! You’re all so paranoid.” The ruckus from the pair brings the others over and now he’s in full-fledged panic mode. The room is still dipping and twirling and now there are faces everywhere and Jungkook feels like crying and throwing up at the same time and he’s _tired_. So, so tired.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be paranoid if you’d just tell us the damn problem!”

“You want me to tell you the damn problem? The damn fucking problem is that I’m pregnant!”

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey this took pretty long and it's not even very good I'm sorry. But we got a bit of Jungkook x tummy interaction which I don't know about you but I'm a slut for so that was fun. A lot of stuff happened since I posted the first chapter and I can't even explain it all. I hope you enjoyed this and please continue to give lots of love to Bangtan!


	3. 9/6/15

September 6th, 2015. 4:01 PM. Sunday.

Silence abruptly fills the practice room after Jungkook’s sudden confession, and he’s positive the others can hear his heart hammering like a trapped bird behind his ribcage. He’s positive he’s shaking as he stares intensely at the floor, unable to even look at his hyungs.

“Is this a hidden camera? C’mon, Jungkook, that’s not something to joke about.” The harsh tone of his Yoongi hyung’s voice cuts through Jungkook like a sharpened blade. He flinches at the words, hiding his eyes behind his long fringe and staying silent.

“… It is a joke, right?” He’s still staring at his shoes, unable to meet Jimin hyung’s soft, questioning gaze searching him. He wishes he could just fall into his warm embrace. Jimin hyung always gave the best cuddles.

“Oh my god,” Hoseok hyung’s voice sounds in uttered disbelief from his side as he shifts away, and that seems to do it for Jungkook. Something inside him simply snaps, and he wrenches away from all of them.

“I’m sorry,” He chokes out before dashing from the practice room, cries of protest echoing behind Jungkook as he stumbles through the halls on shaky legs.

His heart is the only thing he can hear now as he flees through the halls. He comes to several dead ends, which only help in spiking his anxiety. He can’t get out. He’s lost and somebody will corner him and ask him what’s wrong and he might just tell them too and –

“Jungkook-ah, calm down,” A soothing voice hums from behind Jungkook as he spins in a dizzying circle, his mind spiraling down after all the events which had happened.

He jerks violently away from the voice, his sight a blur as he scrambles away from the person. His eyes momentarily clear and he sees Seokjin hyung. It’s Jin hyung, not Yoongi hyung, not – oh, god – not Taehyung.

“Jin hyung,” Jungkook sobs, falling into the other. The world stops spinning and Jungkook finds himself cradled on the ground by Seokjin hyung. He must have collapsed at some point, but his anxiety is making it hard to think.

“It’s okay, Jungkookie. You’re safe, it’s okay.” Seokjin hyung’s voice his a low hum near Jungkook’s jaw, and he grows limp in his eldest hyung’s hold. His breathing eventually settles back from short, shallow gasps to deep and rhythmic, calm compared to the wild rise and fall of his chest earlier.

Jungkook isn’t sure how much time had passed since Seokjin hyung had found him, but he was calm and very exhausted now. He just wanted to sleep.

“Let’s get you back to the dorm, okay?” Jungkook’s hyung’s movement shifts and suddenly there’s another person there. Jungkook’s eyes are slow to move and look up at who it is, but his eyes land on Taehyung’s determined face.

A low whine in protest slips past Jungkook’s slackened lips as they heft him up, supporting him between the two of them. He can’t be this close to Taehyung so soon. He feels the shame burning in his reddened cheeks as they make slow progress toward the exit. Jungkook is confused. Why is Taehyung helping him after what he told him?

[][][][]

September 7th, 2015. 2:07 AM. Monday.

Starting suddenly from his dreamless sleep, Jungkook’s body jerks in surprise, darkness clothing the room. There’s a body pressed against his, even breaths fanning out across his collarbone. Jungkook doesn’t even need the light to tell that it’s Taehyung.

He feels disgusting, and he wonders why Taehyung would be around him after what he’d confessed earlier. It completely puzzled Jungkook, since he’d been expecting Taehyung to avoid him like the black plague.

Instead it was just about the opposite.

Squirming in Taehyung’s hold, Jungkook huffs out a sigh. Looks like he won’t be able to escape this time.

“Jungkookie?” A sleepy voice whispers softly next to Jungkook’s ear, making him pause. He must’ve woken Taehyung up with his unsettled movements, and guilt crashed on top of the negative emotions already burrowing themselves beneath his skin.

“Sorry, hyung,” Jungkook murmurs as he lies completely still in Taehyung’s grasp.

“No, no, it’s okay. Do you need anything? Do you have to pee? Do you hurt anywhere?” No, no, and yes. Jungkook had been feeling worse lately, a deep ache always coming from some part of his body. Lately it had been concentrated in his joints.

“I’m fine,” Jungkook’s voice comes out a whisper as he manages to turn over, facing away from Taehyung. However, the elder’s arm is still wrapped around Jungkook’s waist, and at the movement, Taehyung’s larger hand brushes across the minuscule bump of his stomach.

With a slight gasp, Jungkook turns to find Taehyung staring at him with wide eyes. It was to be expected that the baby between them would be felt at some point, but it was still early on and the bump was still as tiny as could be.

It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but Taehyung’s hand was the first to touch his stomach apart from his own, and it felt… different.

“You’re really going to have a baby?” Taehyung’s voice shakes as he asks this question, and Jungkook blames the damn hormones as his eyes well up.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” It sounds so casual, the way Taehyung asks the question and the way Jungkook answers, like creating a new, living and breathing human being is a walk in the park. There’s no fucking way it’s a walk in the goddamn park.

“When did you find out? How far along are you?” Taehyung asks in a rush, obviously displaying excitement. Jungkook is already beginning to feel tired again, a glance at the clock confirming that he should, in fact, still be asleep.

“Remember when I passed out? Yeah; that’s when I found out.” Jungkook winces as Taehyung swears, his fingers once again brushing across Jungkook’s exposed flesh, sending a shiver up his spine. “And I think the doctor said I’m… twelve weeks now? Which is about three months, I guess.”

Silence follows his words, and Jungkook can almost hear Taehyung doing calculations in his head.

“Oh,” He must’ve figured it out.

“Yeah, oh.” They lapse into silence again, and Jungkook has almost drifted back to sleep when Taehyung speaks again.

“You know I still love you, right? I always will.” Humming in response, Jungkook falls asleep with the softest smile tugging at his lips. Even if everyone else gives up on him, at least he has this half-assed reassurance at 2:30 AM that Taehyung won’t, and it allows him to sleep easy.

[][][][]

September 7th, 9:46 AM. Monday.

The second time Jungkook wakes, the bed is empty and cold. He groans and searches for Taehyung’s warmth, but there is none to be found. Opening his eyes, Jungkook slowly sits from his position on the bed, the world spinning for several seconds before settling.

Wandering out into the kitchen Jungkook meets the eyes of every member of BTS seated around the kitchen table. They all turn to look at him with their dark, unreadable eyes, and Jungkook can feel his anxiety spike again.

Seokjin hyung smiles from the table, beckoning Jungkook closer. He wraps a long arm around Jungkook’s waist and pulls him to his shoulder, eventually coaxing him into sitting in his lap.

“Good morning Jungkookie. Sleep good?” Seokjin hyung is the comfort Jungkook needs in the moment and he faintly thinks about how he’d never have gotten this far without his eldest hyung.

Humming in response, Jungkook’s fingers tap at the table, obviously distracted. “Were you guys talking about me?”

The table is silent and tense, everyone thinking something but nobody saying anything. Jungkook hates it and he knows it’s this way because because of himself, and it makes him feel immensely guilty.

“W-well, yes.” Namjoon hyung stammers, obviously unnerved, as he’s the first to break the silence. Jungkook’s heart drops, though he expected as much.

“Does Bang PD-nim know?” Yoongi hyung’s voice cuts right through the tense atmosphere following Namjoon hyung’s words and for once Jungkook is grateful for his hyung’s straightforwardness.

“No, but Sejin hyungnim does. I begged him not to tell Bang PD-nim until I was ready.” Jungkook mutters, feeling like maybe that had been a bad idea to start with. He should’ve just told Bang PD-nim first, knowing how accepting and loving he was on all of them.

“That’s our next step, then,” Hoseok hyung spoke up next and Jungkook couldn’t help the use of ‘our’. Not ‘his’, ‘our’. They didn’t hate him or think he was disgusting or any of the inner thoughts that had crowded out anything good.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Jungkook could feel his body visibly relax. “Yes, that sounds good.”

“We’ll tell him today, okay? No excuses you _have_ to tell him.” Taking a deep breath – in and out – Jungkook is able to give a curt nod. Today. Dear god he’s not ready, but who is ever ready for these kinds of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here is the very anticipated chapter three! Hopefully I'll be able to work on this more because I miss writing this.  
> Thank you so much for all of your comments! They really help me keep writing and it makes me feel so nice omg I blush every time I get a nice comment y'all are the best <3  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more chapters coming in the future!


End file.
